Pokemon Mega Revelations
by Spookyyenna
Summary: in the Hoenn Region, a young trainer from Littleroot town named Simon Preston and his partner Torchic are on their very first journey together. Along the way, he learns about Mega Evolution and faces the possible return of Team Magma and Team Aqua. Does Simon have what it takes to master Mega Evolution? And will he be able to keep the Hoen Region safe from sudden danger?
1. Episode 1: Hoenn Beginnings

_**AN: Good Morning Everyone! KingSamurott here with my very first fanfiction. I worked really hard on this story and I hope you all like it. Give it a review and tell me what you think! Anyways, enjoy the story and have a nice day.**_

 _ **AN #2: I went back and changed/fixed some of the grammar and spelling in a few of the paragraphs. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience! I Hope the first episode is easier to read now.**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 1:**_

Our story begins in the region known as Hoenn. A region that is full of beautiful plants, nice people, and is the home to an assortment of mysterious creatures, otherwise known as, Pokemon. What are Pokemon? And where did they come from? Nobody knows where these strange creatures come from exactly. And that's where Pokemon researchers like Professor Birch comes in; birch is known for his research and love for pokemon throughout the hoenn region and at his home in Littleroot Town. Along with this, he's also known for giving new trainers their starter pokemon at the beginning of their journey. And just like all of the other regions, there's an annual Pokemon League, where trainers worldwide come to prove themselves and in hopes of becoming the champion of the pokemon league. However, one young trainer and his pokemon are about to embark on an exciting adventure of their own.

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Littleroot Town. While the community and population of the town was small due to the population of only 9 people, everyone was nice and friendly to one another. In one household, a light-skinned woman with orange hair was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family while her husband, whom was also light skinned but with flat black hair was reading the morning paper. However, they noticed they were missing one more person who was happily asleep upstairs in his room. "Simon! Breakfast is almost ready!" the woman called. But no response. "Simon Preston get down here this instance!" she called again, but with a little bit more agitation and anger in her voice. "Ohhh that boy...I swear." she mumbled to herself.

"Relax Elizabeth." the husband said softly to his wife, "he's a growing boy and he needs his rest. You know that."

As she sighed in defeat, Elizabeth knew her husband was right. "I know Dimitri, I know." Elizabeth replied, "but you know today's the day-"

"When he chooses his first Pokemon from Professor Birch and he goes off on his very first journey. I remember dear; you reminded me several times. And I know you're worried about him as well. I'm worried too."

"Even though he's 13 years old now...I still see him as my little boy and it's not going to be easy for me to say goodbye…" Elizabeth said sadly as tears were starting to build up in her eyes. But she quickly wiped them away and formed a small smile. "But no matter, we'll be rooting for our son throughout his journey!" she said enthusiastically.

"Haha! That's the spirit! Now we just need to think of a way to wake him up."

"Yeah...and immediately. I hate for his breakfast to get cold."

But suddenly, the solution to their problem came to them in the form of a Taillow tapping its beak on their window; as she walked over to the window, Elizabeth, couldn't help but smile as she opened the window and watched the little flying type soar gracefully through the kitchen and land on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Taillow~" she greeted.

"Taillow! Taillow! " the Pokemon chirped.

"Hehe, I need a favor from you. Would you kindly give Simon a "gentle" wake up call please?" Elizabeth asked as she gave the flying-type a small wink.

"Tail-Taillow!" Taillow chirped as it returned the wink to Elizabeth and proceeded to fly straight upstairs and into Simon's room.

* * *

Inside the 13 year old's bedroom-there was windows on the left side of the room as the sunlight glared through the reflection. There's also a desk with a pc and a Snorlax doll laying on the side of it. Right in the middle of the room laid a medium-size bed and between it was a night stand and a huge chest. However, under the covers was a young teenage boy who was sleeping his morning away in ease; the boy was light skinned and had orange hair like his mother. Even though it was a bit on the spiky side and he also has golden-orange eyes like his father.

As he continued to sleep the morning away-the tiny swallow Pokemon flew into the bedroom and landed on top of Simon's head.

"Taillow! Taillow!" Taillow chirped as it hoped it would be enough to wake up the sleeping teenager. But to no success, he didn't wake up. However, the tiny swallow Pokemon wasn't going to give up that easily; it continued to chirp as loud as it could. Getting louder with every passing second. As for Simon, he didn't find this amusing as he attempted to swat the flying type away from him. "Leave me alone Taillow…" Simon grumbled as he slammed his face back into his pillow.

"Tailloww…" Taillow growled in aggravation as it was determined to get Simon out of bed. And so, Taillow plopped on the back top of Simon's head and proceeded to use the move 'peck' at full strength. In hopes of getting the young teenager out of bed.

 _ **10 seconds later…**_

"AHHHH! OK OK! I'M UP! I'M UP! OW! THAT SERIOUSLY HURTS! OW!" Simon shouted as he immediately rushed out of bed and nearly tumbled to the door. "Ah my aching head…did you have to peck me so hard?" Simon pouted as he gently rubbed the bump on his head. Taillow gave Simon a quick nod as it flew past him and proceeded to fly back downstairs.

"Guess I better head downstairs before-"

Simon Preston! Your breakfast is gonna get cold if you don't get down here this instant." called Elizabeth.

"...That happens." mumbled Simon, "Coming mom!" Simon called back as he quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

As Simon entered the kitchen, he sat at the kitchen and patiently waited for his breakfast. While this was happening Simon's father, Dimitri was just happening to look over his paper and notice his heavily exhausted son. Who also happens to have a slight bruise on his head.

"Morning Champ!"

"-Yawns- morning dad…"

"Sounds like you had a nice long rest hehe."

"Yeah, it was a pleasantly nice rest, until I got a painful awakening." Simon groaned as he scolded at Taillow, who was standing by the window seal with a smug look on its face. Simon rolled his eyes annoyingly at the flying type as he gently rubbed the bruise on his head

"Well to be fair Simon, your mother, did call your name several times."

"Your father's right." said Elizabeth, "And seeing how exhausted you are...it looks like you slept like a Snorlax," said Elizabeth, as she gave a little chuckle.

"-Yawns- you have no idea mom...hehe," said Simon

As Elizabeth smiled back at her son, she soon finished making breakfast for everyone and sat three plates of food on the kitchen table. One for her husband, her son, and one for herself. As she sat down at the table, the entire family began to eat their breakfast; while Simon was chowing down his breakfast in a fast and yet steady pace, both of his parents looked at each other as they both began to form a small smirk on their faces.

"Dear, I think it's time we tell him," said Dimitri as he casually smiled.

"Hm, I think so too." Elizabeth nodded as she replied back to her husband.

"Huh? Tell me what? Am in trouble?" Simon asked nervously.

"No! Not at all dear!" Elizabeth reassured to her son "In fact, just wait right there Simon. I'll be right back." As Elizabeth got up from the table, she quickly headed upstairs. Leaving both her son and her husband in awe.

"Dad...do you know what's going on?" the young teenager asked his father as he had a confused look on his face.

"Hehe...you'll see son. You'll see." Dimitri chuckled as he patted his son on the shoulder.

As a few minutes passed, Elizabeth, came downstairs with a pair of folded clothes, a headband with a Pokeball symbol on the side, and a pair of shoes. Once she walked back to the kitchen, the young woman noticed her husband's wink and her still confused son.

"Simon," Elizabeth smiled. "Your father and I were waiting for this day to come. The day that you would pick your Pokemon and go on your very first journey." she smiled wholeheartedly as she handed Simon the clothes and headband.

"M-Mom…I-I don't know what to say…" Simon was practically speechless as he looked back and forth between the clothes and his parents. All he could do at that moment was smile.

"Now the outfit isn't too new or fancy. I pretty much spent the past few days sewing the outfit and making sure it was nice and comfort-" before she could finish talking, Elizabeth was pulled into a tight and warm hug by her son. Whom had a massive smile on his face.

"You're the best mom! Thank you so much!" Simon smiled as he continued to hug his mom.

"Ehehe you're very welcome sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs, wash up, and try on your new outfit~"

"I thought you never asked!" Simon gleamed with excitement as he grabbed his new clothes and accessories and quickly speeded up the stairs.

"Looks like he's wide awake now. Huh dear?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Sure does! Elizabeth replied as she chuckled along with her husband.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Back downstairs and into the living room, Simon was fully dressed and showing off his trainer attire to his parents; he was wearing a green t-shirt with a Pokeball symbol in the middle, along with a pair of grey jeans, green white shoes, and a headband with the Pokeball symbol on the side.

"You look good son!" Said Dimitri

"Thanks, dad! I feel like a true Pokemon trainer now." Simon smiled confidently.

"Hmm...not quite." Elizabeth spoke up, "I think you're just missing a few things." she smirked as she grabbed a brand-new backpack and a pair of gloves from behind the pillow. "You can't be a trainer without your bag and professional gloves now can't we~?" She teased.

"Haha right…" slightly flustered and embarrassed, the young teenager grabs the backpack and gloves and puts both on. "Thanks, mom! Now I really feel like a Pokemon trainer." Said Simon.

"You're welcome dear~" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're all set son. I think it's time for you to go pick your very first Pokemon," said Dimitri.

"Yes!" Simon yelled as he jumped with joy and excitement, "I can't wait! Maybe I'll pick Treeko, or Mudkip, or better yet-Torchic! Ack! It's so hard to choose." said Simon as he began to ruffle his hair.

"Why don't you go to Professor Birch's lab and find out?" asked Dimitri, you might be surprised by the choice you make."

"Your father's right Simon, you won't know until you try," said Elizabeth

Simon nodded back to his parents as gave them a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. "I'll try to do my best. And I promise to make both of you proud," said Simon as he started walking towards the front door.

"We know you will son~" Said Dimitri.

"Oh, Simon!" Elizabeth called, "Professor Birch's lab is the small building that's right in front of us."

"Got it, mom!" Simon called back as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as he got outside, Simon headed towards Professor Birch's laboratory. " _I still can't decide what Pokemon I want to choose._ " Simon thought to himself, " _I mean-all three starters look amazing and all...but...it's not just that. I want a Pokemon partner that'll be by my side until the end! Unless-_ " Simon's thoughts were caught short when he arrived at the front entrance of the professor's laboratory.

"This must be the place." said Simon, "Okay Preston-relax, don't be nervous, take deep breaths, and don't. Mess. up. Simple." he chuckled nervously. Once Simon stepped foot into the lab, he notices all of the different machines and scientists that were hard at work with their individual researching about Pokemon. Lost and not knowing what to do next, the young trainer decided to walk up to one of the scientists and ask them if the professor is around. Maybe he'll get lucky.

"Umm excuse me, sir? Have you seen-"

"Sorry kid, I don't have time to talk right now. Please go away."

Or maybe not so lucky…

"Okay then...no need to be so rude," said Simon as he walked away from the apparently busy scientist. The young trainer, however, was now determined to get some answers and to hopefully pick his first Pokemon.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-"

"Not right now kid."

"Alrighty then...excuse me, sir, have you seen-"

"If you're looking for Professor Birch, he's not here right now."

"Oh okay...then where is-"

"I have no clue where he is! That's all I know kid. Sorry."

"D'aww man.." Simon groaned in disappointment as he turned around and started walking towards the exit. "I was so looking forward to picking out a Pokemon." He thought to himself, "Oh well, the professor might be out for a while." as he was leaving, a young girl walked into and bumped right into Simon.

"Whoops! Sorry...that was my bad," said Simon as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. I should've watched where I was going." said the young clothing attire consisted of a red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue bike shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print, a yellow waist-pack, and dark-blue and white gloves.

"I see you're a trainer too huh?" Simon asked as he got another look at the girl's outfit and gear.

"Yep! I sure am" the girl smiled as she held her hand out. "I'm May by the way. And you are…?"

Simon immediately shook her hand and proceeded to introduce himself. "Preston. Simon Preston. It's very nice to meet you May!" he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too-so what brings you to my dad's laboratory, Simon?" May asked.

"I was supposed to come and choose my starter Pokemon...but it seems Professor Birch isn't here at the moment."

"That's my dad for ya! Sometimes he's here, sometimes he isn't. But I think he's out on Route 101 doing his usual Pokemon research."

"Your dad? Wait a second...you're Professor Birch's daughter!?"

"...Surprised?" May giggled nervously. "It's okay, I don't blame you. A lot of people tend to be surprised when they find out that you're the daughter of a famous Pokemon professor."

"N-No! No! It's not that. I mean, I knew he had a daughter, I just didn't know it was you. Sorry…" said Simon as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, how about we go get my dad and pick your Pokemon?" May asked. "so how bout it?"

Simon was a bit hesitant at first, mainly because he didn't want to bother the professor, but at the same time, he's dying to get his first Pokemon. What will he do? What should he do?

"Well...I guess so. I just hope we're not intruding on his research May."

"Oh don't worry Simon! I'm sure he'll be understanding; c'mon let's go!" said May as she started walking out of the laboratory with the 13-year-old close behind.

"So Simon...which Pokemon are you going to choose?" May asked. "I think I'll pick Mudkip! It looks so adorable and I think we'll make a great team." May exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Simon; "I'm still unsure on which Pokemon I want to pick. But after a lot of thinking-I think I'm gonna go with-" suddenly, before Simon could finish his sentence, a loud cry for help caught his and May's attention immediately.

"AHHH! AHHH! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!"

"Simon did you hear that!?"

"Yeah….it came from Route 101! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Both trainers quickly sprinted their way out of littleroot town and into route 101 and followed the sounds of someone crying for help; as they enter further through the route, they both notice a brown satchel and three pokeballs laying right next to it on the edge of a small ledge.

"That's my dad's satchel!" May exclaimed, "but where is he? Do you see him, Simon?"

"I don't see him anywhere May, but I'll keep looking until I find him. I promise."

As the 13-year-old kept looking for the missing professor, his search quickly came to an end when he notices a slightly large individual hanging on the branch of a tree; he was wearing khaki shorts, a lab coat with a dark blue shirt under, and a pair of sandals. "U-Uh May…?" Simon stuttered as he was tapping May's shoulder.

"What is it?" May asked.

"I think I found your dad," said Simon as he pointed his finger towards the figure on the tree. May proceeded to look where Simon was pointing at; as soon she saw who it was, May immediately exclaimed "Dad! Dad, it's me! May!" a few seconds later, Simon joined in as well; "Hey! Professor Birch! Can you hear us!?" the 13-year-old called as he waved his arms in the air.

The slightly large individual named, Professor Birch, was hanging on for dear life on the tree branch immediately heard someone call his name. "It sounds like May, but I don't recognize the other voice." the professor thought to himself. He continued to listen to the voices until he saw two trainers standing next to his satchel. He smiled and called out to both trainers; "May! Is that you sweetie?" the professor exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's me, dad. But how did you get up there in the first place?"

"Hehe…funny story…" the professor smiled nervously as he began to explain his predicament.

* * *

 _ **1 hour earlier…**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Route 101; all of the different pokemon were frolicking and roaming all over the place. Wurmples were resting and crawling all over the trees, zigzagoons were zooming back and forth between the bushes, and taillows were flying high in the sky. Meanwhile, a young researcher by the name of Professor Birch was enjoying a nice and relaxing walk through the route. He smiled as he enjoyed the fresh air and the beautiful morning sun glistening over him and the pokemon. "Ahhh...this way better than sitting in some lab all day." he said to himself. "Now to write down some notes on the different habitats that the pokemon live in."

For the next 45 minutes, Professor Birch wrote down facts and notes about the various habitats and how the Pokemon interact and behave within these habitats; while he was at it, he took a few pictures for memorabilia. As Professor Birch was about to leave, he suddenly heard something. It was coming from the bottom of a ledge. As he looked down carefully, he noticed a group of poochyena sleeping in a huge huddle. "Fascinating." the professor whispered, "I will admit that this is adorable, but I gotta get a closer look." As Professor Birch leaned closer to the ledge, he lost his balance and fell over; luckily for the professor, nothing was broken. Unfortunately, he managed to wake up the sleeping group of poochyena and they didn't sound too happy.

"Pooochyena...grrr.." one of the biting Pokemon growled. Soon all of the other Poochyena started to growl at the male researcher and slowly crept towards him.

"N-Nice Poochyena…" the professor said sheepishly. "I'm not gonna hurt you.." sadly for Professor Birch, persuasion and nice words wasn't going to work with this cranky group of pokemon and he only had one option left; run like crazy. A few seconds later, Professor Birch immediately sprinted up the nearest tree. Once he was latched onto one of the tree branches he immediately realized that he left his satchel on the top of the ledge; " _oh no my notes! The pokeballs!_ " he thought to himself as he continued to hold onto the branch as tight as possible. As he looked down from the tree, the professor noticed the angry group of poochyena circling the tree; some were barking while others were growling. All Professor Birch could do at this moment was yell "HELP!"

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

"And that's basically what happened." said the professor.

"Sounds about right…" May and Simon said in unison sheepishly.

"Quickly you two! Grab one of those pokeballs. Each one contains one of the starter Pokemon!" Professor Birch exclaimed.

"What do you want us to with them Professor?" Simon asked.

"For what else? To battle the Poochyena. If we don't scare them off soon, I'll be their new chew toy!"

Fully understanding the situation now, both trainers nodded at one another and each grabbed a Pokeball and got ready to throw them. "You first May," said Simon. The female trainer nodded at her friend as she threw her Pokeball as hard as she can; "go Pokeball!" she exclaimed.

As the Pokeball was thrown, a bright light came out of the ball and a small figure was starting to form. As the brightness cleared up, it revealed the mud fish Pokemon; Mudkip. "Mudkippp~" it cried.

"Ahhh it's so cute!" May cooed as she admired the little water type Pokemon.

Simon smiled at May as he admired her love for adorable Pokemon. But before he could get more distracted, Simon got ready to throw his Pokeball; "I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!" he psyched himself up as threw the Pokeball with all of his might; "Pokeball go!" Simon exclaimed.

Once the Pokeball was thrown, another bright light came out of it and a small figure was starting to form as well. Once all of the brightness was cleared up and gone, it revealed the chick Pokemon; Torchic. "Torchic-Tor~" it cried.

"Cutie!" May exclaimed with glee.

"Hey, there little buddy." Simon smiled.

"I'm glad you both like the Pokemon! Now, tell Mudkip to use water gun and tell Torchic to use ember on the Poochyena! Quickly!" said the professor.

"Right!" both trainers exclaimed as they nodded back to the professor. Both May and Simon got into position as Mudkip and Torchic stood next to them and immediately got into fighting positions.

The Poochyenas got into fighting positions as well. Getting ready to attack at any given moment.

"Here we go; Mudkip use water gun! Now!"

"Torchic use ember! Let's go!"

"Mudkippppplll" Mudkip exclaimed as it blasted a powerful jet of water towards the group of poochyena.

"Torrrrr" Torchic exclaimed as it fired powerful fire pellets at the group of Poochyena as well.

As both attacks hit each and every single Poochyena, they all were defeated surrendered and ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Wahoo! We did it Mudkip!" May exclaimed as she scooped up the mud fish Pokemon and twirled around with it between her hands. "Mudkip Mud~!" it cried happily.

"You were awesome Torchic! Great job!" Simon smiled as he gave the chic Pokemon a huge thumbs up. "Tor Torchic~!" it chirped happily as it hopped onto Simon's shoulder and immediately nuzzles his cheek.

"H-Hey! That tickles! Haha!" Simon laughs as Torchic's feathers tickled his cheeks.

Professor Birch smiled happily as he saw the two trainers getting along pretty well with the Pokemon; but suddenly, his smiled disappeared when he realized that he was still stuck up the tree and he couldn't exactly get down. "Um...pardon the intrusion; but can both help me down please?" the professor smiled sheepishly as his cheeks started to burn from embarrassment. Both May and Simon laughed at the professor's predicament before proceeding to help him down from the tree.

* * *

 _ **Back to Professor Birch's lab…**_

"First off; I would like to thank both of you for saving me. If it wasn't for your courage and bravery, who knows what could've happened to me."

"May deserves all of the credit." says Simon, "if it wasn't for her coming to the lab and telling me where you were, the ending result could've been a complete disaster," says Simon as he scratched the back of his head.

"He's right dad. Though I wouldn't say all of the credit. If it wasn't for you Simon, we would've never found him. So I think we've both earned it!" May winked.

"Aw, thanks, May." Simon smiled.

"I don't think we've been fully introduced yet young man; I'm Professor Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor." he smiled as he extends his hand out for Simon to shake.

"Preston. Simon Preston. It's an honor to meet you, Professor." Simon replied as he shook the professor's hand back.

"Likewise Simon. So tell me-how much do love Pokemon?"

"I love them a lot! I honestly think it's cool to see all of the different types and species of Pokemon." Simon said proudly.

"Hmm...I see. Well, I need a huge favor from you and May. And I think you two will like this particular favor." The professor smiled as he walked over to his desk. On his desk were two orange and black handheld devices, 10 pokeballs, various paperwork, a couple of books, and a desktop computer.

"What kind of favor dad?" May asked.

"Yeah, what do you need us to do?" Simon joined in.

"I need you two to gather information and data about Pokemon." said the professor as he turned back to the two trainers with the handheld devices and pokeballs. "And you're gonna need these." the professor continued as he handed May and Simon the two handheld devices.

"What's this?" Simon asked as he examined the device and it's several buttons.

"That's a Pokédex; a digital encyclopedia that records the data, behavior, typing, and information about every single Pokemon throughout the entire Hoen Region."

"Awesome!" Simon exclaimed with excitement, "So if I encounter a wild Pokemon, I can scan it and it'll show the name and info of said Pokemon?"

"Precisely," Said The Professor, "you'll also need a Pokemon partner and pokeballs to battle and capture with." He continued as he handed five pokeballs each to May and Simon. "Speaking of partners; are you two ready to pick Pokemon partner?" The professor asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" both trainers exclaimed with excitement as they couldn't contain their excitement any longer.

"Haha okay okay. Here are the three Pokemon that you will choose to join you on your journey." Professor Birch took three pokeballs out his coat pocket and threw them into the air. On command, all three pokeballs opened up and three flashes came out them and three figures were starting to form; the first one was the wood gecko pokemon; Treecko, the chic Pokemon; Torchic, and finally the mud fish pokemon; Mudkip.

"Wow! So these are the starter Pokemon!" said Simon.

"Ahhh they're so adorable!" May cooed in excitement.

"Why don't you test out your Pokedex?" Professor Birch asked. "You might learn a thing or two about them."

"Sounds good to me." Simon nodded to the professor as he aimed his Pokedex at Treecko; the said device's screen started to light as a computer voice came on with a picture of the wood gecko pokemon.

 _ **-Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life.-**_

"That's pretty impressive." said Simon. "It also says Treecko is a grass-type, cool!"

"My turn! My turn!" May exclaimed enthusiastically as she aimed her Pokedex at Torchic; just like Simon's Pokedex, the screen on her's lit up and a computer voice came on with a picture of the chic pokemon.

 _ **-Torchic, the Chic Pokémon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe, scorched black.-**_

"That makes it even more adorable!" Said May.

"I know this little guy is a water-type, but let's see what the Pokedex says about it," says Simon as he aims the device at Mudkip.

 _ **-Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks.-**_

"Sounds amazing! That'll definitely come in handy!" says Simon as he smiled at the mud fish pokemon.

"Mudkip! Mud!" Mudkip cried happily.

"Now that you've gathered all of the information for all three starters, have you two thought of which one you're gonna take on your journey?" Professor Birch asked.

May and Simon looked at each other in silence for a moment. After a few seconds, both trainers nodded at one another and stepped forward towards the three pokemon. May crouched down first and immediately chose her partner; the partner she chose was obviously, mudkip. May fell head over heels for the mud fish pokemon when she first saw it. Simon crouched down next as he stared at the other two starters; Torchic and Treecko. While the thirteen year old was fond of both starters, he felt more connected to torchic. Mainly because of how well it bonded with him when they were battling the poochyena earlier and how it stuck close to Simon's side as they headed back to town. After a few more minutes of thinking, Simon, finally came to a decision and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Torchic…?"

"Torchic?" the chic Pokemon chirped as it looked up at Simon in curiosity.

"...I choose you~" Simon smiled.

"Torchic! Torchic! Tooorchic~!" Torchic hopped in glee and happiness as it ran and hopped into Simon's arms. "Tor...Tor...Tor" the chic Pokemon purred as it nuzzled Simon's chest.

"Hahaha awww! We're gonna make great partners Torchic!" Simon says happily.

"They're a perfect pair." The Professor thought to himself. "With that kind of companionship and love between trainers and their Pokemon; there's no doubt in my mind that Simon and his Torchic will do amazing things."

"Speaking of partners, The Annual Pokemon League Championship is coming up very soon." said The Professor, "Are you and Simon interested May?"

"Yeah!" both trainers exclaimed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. You can register at the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town; which happens to be located north of here. Just pass Route 101."

"Great! I need to get my stuff ready for my journey!" May says excitingly as she exits out of the laboratory and waves to her dad. "see you at home dad. Love you."

"Love you too dear." The Professor waved back. Once his daughter was gone and out of sight, he refocused his attention back onto Simon. "Shouldn't you be getting home too?" he asked, "your parents might be worried about you and I'm sure you wanna tell them about what happened." Professor Birch continued as he gave the young trainer a small wink.

Immediately catching the professor's hint, Simon, who was even more determined, sprinted out of the lab with Torchic close behind. But not before waving back at the professor. "See you around Professor Birch! Thanks again."

The Professor smiled and waved back at Simon whom was already out the door and was on his way home to tell his parents about the crazy adventure he had today.

* * *

 _ **Back in Simon's House…**_

After Simon explained everything to his parents about what happened with Professor Birch, they were thrilled and were glad he didn't get hurt. Simon also introduced his new pokemon, Torchic, to his mom and dad; Dimitri was impressed with his son while Elizabeth fell in love with the little chic pokemon. But now, the time has finally come. It was time for Simon to leave home and start his pokemon journey; saying goodbye wasn't easy for The Preston Family. Elizabeth held onto Simon in a very tight hug and was crying not only tears of joy, but also tears of sadness; joy because her son was big and old enough to take care of himself during his adventure and sadness because she knows it'll be months before she sees her little boy in person again. Simon couldn't help but cry himself; he embraced his mom's hug and cried along with her. Dimitri, who was watching the mother-son moment, couldn't help but a shed a tear himself and smile at his wife and son.

Once all of the tears were shed, the whole family walked over to the center of town and just stood there for a few minutes. Simon stood to the left, which leads north towards route 101 and Dimitri and Elizabeth stood to the right, in which leads back to their home. Simon smiled at his parents and finally broke the silence.

"Well...this is it," said Simon.

"It sure is." said Elizabeth, "Where are you off to first?"

"Professor Birch said the nearest town from here is Oldale Town; I can gather supplies there and register for The Pokemon League at the Pokemon Center."

"Well if that's your plan son, then I wish you the best of luck," said Dimitri. "But if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, just give us a call." Dimitri winked as he gave his son a reassuring smile.

"I definitely will dad! Promise." Simon nodded as he returned a smile back to his father.

Elizabeth formed a small smile and looked down at Torchic, who was standing proudly next to her thirteen-year-old son. She walked over to Simon and crouched down to be eye-level with the chic Pokemon.

"Torchic, I want you to promise me that you'll look out for Simon and keep him safe. And also; make sure he doesn't get full of himself and keep him out of trouble~" Elizabeth winked.

"Tor-Torchic~" the chic Pokemon replied as it nodded back at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry mom, I'll stay out of trouble! I'll call you guys when I get to Oldale Town. Goodbye now!" Simon exclaimed as he waved farewell to his parents and started making his way out of Littleroot Town and into Route 101.

"Goodbye, son! Have a safe journey!"

"We love you sweetie~! Good luck with catching Pokemon!"

Your mother and I will be rooting for ya at the Pokemon League!"

And so our young hero, Simon Preston, is off on his very first Pokemon journey. And along for the ride is his trusty Pokemon partner, Torchic, as they will find many adventures and challenging opponents throughout the entire Hoenn Region. What surprises will await our hero? What kind of Pokemon will he encounter? And what new friends will he make along the way? All of these questions and more will be answered next time, as the journey continues.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **AN: That concludes Episode 1 of Pokemon Mega Revelations! What's gonna happen to Simon and Torchic? What kind of Pokemon will he catch? Comment your predictions and give a review of the story. Until next time guys! Stay awesome.**_


	2. Episode 2: New Members

_**AN: Good Afternoon guys, KingSamurott here. I know some of you were probably wondering why I took so long with the second episode of PMR; well, the reason for that is because I was busy with irl stuff and a little bit of procrastination in between. But that's no excuse for taking a million years to update a story and I'm really sorry you guys had to wait so damn long for the next update! I'll try to do better in the future. But that's enough out of me. Here's Episode 2 of Pokemon Mega Revelations! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Last time on Pokemon Mega Revelations…**_

Thirteen year old, Simon Preston, a brand new Pokemon trainer, has officially started his Pokemon journey here in the Hoenn Region. But before he could go off on his very first adventure, Simon had to choose his starting Pokemon. And so he was off to Professor Birch's laboratory; as soon as he got to the professor's lab, Simon was shocked and disappointed to learn that professor birch wasn't there. As he was about to leave the laboratory, he bumped into a female trainer named May; she also happens to be the daughter of Professor Birch. May was also looking for her father until a sudden cry for help from Route 101 caught her and Simon's attention. Once they found the source of the sudden cry for help-both trainers saw Professor Birch hanging on to a tree while being surrounded by a group of Poochyena! Luckily, thanks to the help of the two starter Pokemon, Torchic and Mudkip, Simon and May were able to scare off the group of biting Pokemon and rescue Professor Birch. After heading back to the professor's lab, both trainers acquired their pokeballs and Pokedex and prepared to set off on their journey; once Simon said goodbye to his parents, he was already off on his journey and was well on his way to his first location; Oldale Town.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

Our young hero, Simon Preston, and his trusty partner Torchic were trudging through Route 101. En route to Oldale Town; the town where Simon can pick up supplies and register for the annual Pokemon league at the local Pokemon center. While walking through the route, Simon was enjoying the sunny sky and the beautiful plants blooming all over the bushes and trees. "Ahhh...this is nice." he thought to himself. "I could get used to this." as they continued to walk through the route, a sudden rustle from a nearby bush caught Simon and Torchic's attention.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Simon called out. But there was no response. "I won't say it again! Show yourself!" Simon called out once more, and to his surprise, still no response. The thirteen-year-old was feeling nervous and uneasy; fearing a possibly dangerous Pokemon would pop up and attack them, Torchic stood in front of Simon in a protective matter. Getting ready to face anything that would come out of the bush. After a few more minutes of solid silence, a raccoon-like Pokemon appeared out of the bush and immediately broke the silence.

"Zig-Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon!" the pokemon cried.

"Torchic…" Torchic chirped in relief as it was glad to see a friendly Pokemon and not a dangerous one.

"Phew! It's just a Zigzagoon," said Simon as he sighs in relief and proceeds to take out his pokédex. "Let's see what the Pokédex says about you."

- _ **Zigzagoon, The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it.-**_

"I guess that's about it." said Simon, "Do you have a trainer Zigzagoon?" Simon asked as he crouched down to be eye level with the tiny raccoon Pokemon.

"Zig-Zig!" Zigzagoon replied by nodding its head and jumping in a short but continuous matter.

"Did you get lost and got separated from them?" Simon asked once more.

"Zigzagoon..." Zigzagoon replied once more. But instead of bouncing energetically, it got sad and slowly bowed its head down.

"Aww, don't worry Zigzagoon." said Simon, "I promise we will find your trainer; okay?"

The tiny raccoon pokemon's smile slowly returned as it looked up at the thirteen-year-old trainer and gave him a reassuring nod. "Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon!" it cried happily.

As Simon and Torchic smiled at the happy Pokemon, they suddenly heard a voice from the far distance; the voice sounded female, particularly, a female child.

"Hey! Zigzagoon! Where are you!? Zigzagoon!" the voice called out. "Are you out there Zigzagoon?"

"Sounds like your trainer!" said Simon.

"Zigzagoon~!" Zigzagoon cried as it ran circles around Simon and Torchic. "Haha someone's feeling extra happy!" said Simon.

As the tiny raccoon Pokemon continued to run circles in a very happy and energetic matter, the voice got closer and closer until a little girl emerged from the bush; she had magenta hair and light green eyes. She also wore a pink and white t-shirt with a matching skirt and backpack to go with it, and she didn't look older than 11 or 12 years old.

"Oh, there you are Zigzagoon! You had me worried." said the young girl.

"Zigzag…" Zigzagoon bowed its head apologetically and walked back over to the young girl.

"Aw it's okay...I'm just glad you're not hurt! Hehe~" said the young girl as she gently pets the tiny raccoon Pokemon on the head. As she continues to pet Zigzagoon, she looked up and smiled thankfully at the thirteen-year-old and proceeded to introduce herself. "Thanks for finding Zigzagoon! It has a habit of running off and getting lost. Oh, by the way, my name is Chloe Tsubuya, but you can just call me chloe~"

"It's no problem! And it's very nice to meet you," said Simon. "My name is Simon Preston and this is my partner Torchic." he beamed as he gestured his hand towards the chic Pokemon.

"Torchic-Tor~" Torchic chirped happily.

"It's nice to meet both of you!" Chloe exclaimed happily, "So what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Torchic and I are on our way to Oldale Town to pick up supplies and to register for the Pokemon League," Simon replied. "This is my very first journey."

"Really? Me too." said Chloe, "But I'm traveling alongside my big brother, Zachary, he can be a chatterbox at times-but he has a heart of gold and is pretty cool!" Chloe smiled.

"He sounds like a great guy Chloe," said Simon. "Speaking of big brothers; where is he anyway?"

"W-Well…" Chloe stuttered. But before she could say anything else, another voice was heard; this voice, in particular, was male and a tad bit older. "Hey, Chloe! Chloe!" the voice called out, "Where are you? Can you hear me?". Almost immediately, Chloe, who recognized the person's voice, quickly got to her feet and beckoned them to where she was. "I'm over here Zackie!" Chloe exclaimed. "Follow the sound of my voice!" she continued as she waved her hand in the air. After a few more minutes of calling the voice out, the person finally emerged from the bush and revealed himself; he was a teenage boy with magenta hair like Chloe, a purple and white t-shirt with matching shoes, a pair of blue jeans, and a grey one-strap backpack. Right next to the teenage boy was his Pokemon partner, Raichu, who had its arms crossed and didn't look too happy to see the young girl and the tiny raccoon Pokemon.

"Heh...Hi Zachary.." Chloe waved sheepishly as she knew was in big trouble. "I know I'm in big trouble. But I can explain," she says as she tries to think of a quick excuse. But nothing came to mind.

"And I'm sure you can," said Zachary as he gives his little sister a stern look. "But before I get on you for running off again, may I ask; who's your friend?" he says as he looks over at Simon.

"Oh, that's Simon. He's a Pokemon trainer! Just like you Zackie!" said Chloe as she looks over at the thirteen-year-old.

"She's right," said Simon as he gives Zachary a reassuring nod. "I'm from Littleroot Town and I just started my journey with my partner, Torchic," said Simon as he looked down at the chic Pokemon. "Torchic tor~" Torchic greeted as it hopped in place.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Zachary smiled, "I'm Zachary Tsubuya, Chloe's older brother, but you can just call me Zach! And this is my partner, Raichu." said Zack as he nods at the mouse Pokemon. "Rai-Rai!" it cried happily as it waved 'hello' to Simon. The thirteen-year-old beamed with excitement as he took out his pokédex once more to gather data and information about Raichu.

 _ **-Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.-**_

"Pretty cool huh? Just wait till you see it in battle," said Zachary. "I've been training Raichu since it was a little Pichu. Not to mention the number of moves and techniques it's learned throughout our time together; from all of the hard work and rigorous training, practicing moves, and don't even get me started about its-mmm" but before Zachary could keep talking, his mouth was covered by two smaller hands. Those hands happened to belong to Chloe, who was relieved, to get her motormouth of a brother to finally stop talking.

"Good grief Zachary…" Chloe sighed, "I think you talk too much for your own good." she says as she removes her hands from her brother's mouth.

"Zig-Zigzagoon." Zigzagoon nodded in agreement.

Zachary faced his little sister as he gave her a disapproving look. "Honestly Chloe...what am I gonna do with you? I tell you a million times to stay behind me and every time I turn around, you've gone and run off somewhere!"

"It's not my fault." Chloe objected, "You know how hyper Zigzagoon gets and it tends to run off and get into mischief." says Chloe as she crossed her arms in defense. "And I technically was behind you. You were so busy with finding the route to the nearest town, you barely noticed I was gone," said Chloe. "So it's technically _your_ fault too Zachary! You should've kept a better eye on me!" she exclaimed. Zachary didn't appreciate being blame, however, he knew his sister was right and continuing to argue with her wasn't gonna get them anywhere. "Okay little sister...you got me there," said Zachary as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, you had to see our little sibling rivalry Simon.." Zachary smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah...Zach and I tend to have disagreements every now and then. But we get along pretty well." said Chloe.

"Hehe it's okay," said Simon, "It's normal for siblings and friends to get into arguments and disagreements. Well, I gotta get going now."

"Where are you off to?" asked Zachary.

"I'm on my way to Oldale Town," Simon replied. "It's where I'll be able to register for the Pokemon League and to pick up supplies for my journey."

"Sounds like a plan dude," said Zachary. "Chloe and I are heading there too. How about all three of us travel together? It'll be more fun and we can learn more about each other." Zachary suggested with excitement.

Simon and Chloe loved the idea and were immediately on board. And so, Simon, Zachary, and Chloe were on their merry way to Oldale Town. But unknown to the trio, they were being watched by two mysterious figures in black uniforms and a big red 'R' emblem in the center. One was a female figure with golden pigtails and purple eyes, and the latter was a male figure with green hair and brown eyes. "This is our lucky day. Once we steal those punks' Pokemon, we'll take them to Giovanni and we'll be rewarded handsomely." the female smiled devilishly. Her partner nodded in agreement as they proceeded to tail the three trainers.

* * *

After a couple more miles of walking, the trio has finally arrived at their destination; Oldale Town. A town where the contrast between colorful flowers and deep, verdant forests is most beautiful. As the trio walked through the town, they soon come across a small orange and white building with a Pokeball symbol in the middle. "This must be the Pokemon Center," said Zack as he walked inside with his friend and little sister behind him. Inside the building was a various amount of people; some were children, teenagers, young adults, and senior citizens. But overall, they were trainers with Pokemon that needed to be taken care of. Upfront at the receptionist desk was the kind and sweet Nurse Joy and her assistant, Chancey, who are tasked to take care of sick and injured Pokemon. As Nurse Joy stood patiently at her desk, she soon catches a glimpse of Zachary, Simon, and Chloe entering the center, with their Pokemon in tow.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center~!" Nurse Joy greeted, "How may I help you three?" she smiled humbly.

"Hi, we just came to give our Pokemon a daily checkup. and my acquaintance and I are hoping to register for the annual Pokemon League," said Zachary as he nodded at Simon, Chloe, and their Pokemon.

"Sure thing~," said Nurse Joy as she pulls out a small tray and puts it to the side. "Just put your pokeballs on the tray and we'll have them back to you in a few minutes. And I'll need to see both of your pokédexes" she says as she starts typing on the computer.

All three nodded and complied as they returned their Pokemon back into their pokeballs. Once everyone was returned to their balls, the trio put them all on the tray and Chancey proceeded to take them to the back.

"Thanks, Chancey~," said Nurse Joy.

"Chancey~!" Chancey replied as it took the tray of pokeballs into the backroom.

"Now that we have that out of the way, may I see both of your pokédexes please?" asked Nurse Joy as she held her hand out.

Zachary and Simon took out their pokedexes and gave them to Nurse Joy as she inserts them into the computer. As she was typing, all of Zachary and Simon's information popped up on the screen with individual photos of them.

 **Zachary's Information:**

 **Name: Zachary Tsubuya**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hometown: Rustboro City**

 **Trainer Rank: Normal**

 **Number of Pokemon: 5**

 **Status: Registered.**

* * *

 **Simon's Information:**

 **Name: Simon Preston**

 **Age: 13**

 **Hometown: Littleroot Town**

 **Trainer Rank: Normal**

 **Number of Pokemon: 1**

 **Status: Registered.**

"That should do it," said Nurse Joy as she gives Zachary and Simon back their pokedexes. "You two are now registered for the Pokemon League! I wish you both the best of luck. And don't push yourselves too hard okay?"

"Okay Nurse Joy, Thank you!" Zachary and Simon said in unison.

While the Pokemon were getting their daily checkup, Zachary and Chloe were relaxing and talking amongst themselves in the lounge and Simon was calling his parents to let them know that he made it to Oldale Town. "Uh hello? Mom? Dad? It's Simon." he waited patiently for them to pick up as he held the phone up to his ear. A few seconds later, a light skin woman with orange hair appeared on the screen.

"Hi, sweetie!" Elizabeth greeted, "Did you make it to town okay?"

"Yeah, I made it just fine," Simon replied. "I'm currently at the Pokemon Center and waiting for Nurse Joy to finish giving Torchic a checkup."

"Well that's good." said Elizabeth, "Have you figured out which gym to challenge first? The closest one from where you are is up in Petalburg City."

"I'll keep that in mind mom! Thanks." Simon smiled as he winked at his mom.

"You're welcome dear!" Elizabeth winked back, "I won't take too much of your time Simon. I'll let your dad know that you said hi. And have fun on your journey! I love you~"

"Hehe love you too mom! Bye!" and with that, Simon, ended the phone call with his mom and proceeded to rejoin Zachary and Chloe at the lounge.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Back in the forest, the two mysterious figures named Cassidy and Butch were in the middle of adding the final touches to their mechanized Rhydon; Butch was adding the final touches to the mech's systems and making sure everything was working at 100% capacity, Cassidy was making sure the capture net was fully operational, and they were constantly reminding each other to contact their boss once they've stolen all of the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and have made their quick escape back to headquarters.

"How's that capture net coming along Cassidy?" asked Butch. "I want to see those poor Pokemon struggle as they try to escape and return to their wimpy trainers."

"It's just about done Butch," Cassidy replied. "All we gotta do now is take it for a test run. And I already have our first target; The Oldale Town Pokemon Center." Cassidy smirked evilly as she and Butch hopped into their mech and were making their way towards town.

"Okay Mitch, here's the plan: First, we're gonna steal the Pokemon from those three brats we saw on the route earlier. Second, we'll steal every single trainer's Pokemon from the center and throughout the town. Finally, if anyone tries to play 'hero' we'll send them flying with our mechanized Rhydon. But if the mech doesn't work out as planned-our Pokemon will be Plan B."

"Sounds like a well-strategized plan Cassidy. However, I just need to tell you one little thing."

"Oh? And what would that one little thing be?"

"MY NAME ISN'T MITCH! IT'S BUTCH! THIS IS THE TENTH TIME THIS WEEK THAT YOU MISPRONOUNCED MY NAME!"

"...So what's your point? And also, can you chill out with the yelling? I can hardly focus on finishing up the net."

"Why do I even bother…?" Butch sighs in defeat as he crosses his arms and stays quiet for the rest of the time.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Pokemon Center…**_

"All of your Pokemon are a clean bill of health," Nurse Joy says as she gives the trays of pokeballs back to Simon, Zachary, and Chloe. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy! You're the best!" said Simon.

"Yeah! Now my Pokemon are energized and ready for battle!" Zachary exclaimed excitedly.

"Hehe, that's my pumped up big brother's way of saying 'thank you'," said Chloe as she bowed down.

"You three are quite welcome. I wish you all safe travels on your journey and whichever paths you take along the way." Nurse Joy replied wholeheartedly.

Once they've retrieved all of their pokeballs, Zachary, suggested that they head over to the battlefield and properly introduce their Pokemon to one another and to hopefully get some training in along the way. Simon thought it was a great idea and proceeded towards the battlefield with the siblings. As soon as they got outside, all three trainers took out their pokeballs and tossed them into the air before exclaiming the following:

"Torchic! Come on out!" Simon says as he threw out its Pokeball.

"Let's go everyone!" said Zachary as he tosses his pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out you three!" said Chloe as she proceeded to throw out her three pokeballs like her brother and friend,

All of the pokeballs opened up and various balls of light came out of them. The first Pokemon to emerge was Torchic, as it hopped happily in place. The next few Pokemon to emerge was Raichu, Weavile, Sudowoodo, Treecko, and Dragonite; the five mons were happy to see Zachary and proceeded to tackle him in a very friendly manner. Zachary was laughing hysterically as he was getting affectionate nuzzles and nudges from the five Pokemon.

"Haha! Aww, I'm happy to see you guys too!" he says as he pets a few of them.

Chloe was laughing and giggling as she played with her Pokemon; aside from her zigzagoon, the other two Pokemon the young female trainer owned was a Teddiursa, who was playful but shy and a Mudkip, that was very bold and a bit headstrong. "Hehe! You can't catch me!" Chloe playfully teased as she ran away from her Pokemon. As she continued to run, Teddiursa gained some speed and tagged it's trainer back before running in the opposite direction. Mudkip, however, ran in its own direction and it didn't even care if was gonna be tagged or not. As the mudfish Pokemon continued to run, it didn't seem to notice that it was being watched by something. Torchic and Raichu were cheering and gleaming with excitement as they rode on Dragonite's back up in the air and through the sky.

Cassidy and Butch, smiled devilishly as their mech's camera kept a close eye on Mudkip and all of the other Pokemon that were either on the battlefield or inside the Pokemon center.

"Targets acquired," said Cassidy as she uses the mech's targeting system to tag all of the Pokemon within the vicinity. "Is the capture net ready?"

"Fully functional and ready to fire," Butch replied as he prepared the net to be launched. "May I do the honors Cassidy?" he smirked.

Cassidy gave her partner a reassuring smile before proceeding to shout "FIRE!"

Butch pushed the 'launch' button on the control pad and the massive net was fired towards the trio's Pokemon. Simon and the others saw the net and immediately took action. Simon and Zachary, commanded their Pokemon to attack the net with all of their might. But to their surprise, none of the attacks laid a single blow on the net as it hit its targets; all of the Pokemon tried to outrun the net, but they were unsuccessful and were trapped with no chance of escaping. Weavile, Raichu, and Treecko continued to struggle with the net and Dragonite were trying its best to calm down Teddiursa, Torchic, and all of the younger Pokemon who were either crying or in a fret.

"Ugh! Who could have done this!?" Zachary said angrily as he growled and clenched his hand into a fist. But before Zachary could continue, the ground started to shake around him, Simon, and Chloe.

"L-Looks like y-you're about to g-get your answer!" Chloe stuttered as the ground continued to shake.

While the ground was shaking, a giant mechanized Rhydon emerged from the woods and extended its mechanical arms as it retrieves the net full of the trio's Pokemon. The top of the mech's head opened up and out came the two mysterious figures in black uniforms with a big red 'R' emblem in the center; the female had an evil smile on her face and had her hands on her hips and her partner had his arms crossed while having a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hello, twerps!" Cassidy announced confidently, as she stepped forward to get a better look at the three trainers and their captured Pokemon. "I hope you don't mind-but-we'll be taking your Pokemon now."

"You can't do that! Those are our Pokemon!" Chloe shouted as she started to tremble a little. "I-I promise to take good care of them and I won't let some low-life criminals take them away from me!"

"Oh! Boo-hoo! _I promise to take good care of my Pokemon! Blah! Blah! Blah!"_ Butch mocked childishly as he pulled his eyelid and stuck his tongue out. "Cry me a river twerp."

"And besides; You should prepare for trouble!" said Cassidy.

"...and make it double," Butch added.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!"

"To inflict the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

As they finish their motto, Cassidy and Butch, struck another pose and continued to gleam evilly at the three trainers.

"Team Rocket...I've heard of you guys," growled Simon as he pointed at the two agents. "You guys caused a lot of trouble in Kanto and Johto! Not to mention, you're infamous for stealing Pokemon and using them for your own evil purposes," he says with passion and anger in his voice.

"Thanks, Twerp! We try our best," said Cassidy as she obnoxiously flipped her hair. "Let's roll Hitch."

"For the last time, it's Butch!"

The two agents quickly hopped back into their mech and prepared to ram through the Pokemon Center and steal all of the other trainers' Pokemon. Until Simon, Zachary, and Chloe stopped them in their tracks. The three trainers and the two agents stood in dead silence for ten whole seconds until Cassidy broke the silence by saying "Move aside twerps! Or else you'll get crushed by our mech!."

"We're not scared of your stupid mech Team Rocket," Simon fired back "And we're not moving a muscle until you give us back our Pokemon!"

Zachary and Chloe nodded in agreement as they continued to stand still and defend the PC from the criminal duo. The Tsubuya siblings admired Simon's courage, determination, and willingness to get their Pokemon back from the clutches of Team Rocket. Despite only knowing the thirteen-year-old for a short while, they could already tell that he was a good trainer and a good friend. And with that, the trio of trainers stood their ground and was not planning to move.

Cassidy and Butch were starting to get angrier and were about to lose their patience with the thirteen-year-old and his companions. Suddenly, without any hesitation, Cassidy hit the gas and charged the Rhydon mech towards the three trainers. " _Stupid twerps,"_ she thought to herself. " _They just sealed their fates. Thinking they can stop us!? Ha! We're Team Rocket. Nothing can stop us…"_ as Cassidy continued her internal monologue, she picks up speed and comes dangerously close to hitting the three trainers and making an 'entrance' to the Pokemon Center. Simon, Zachary, and Chloe closed their eyes and held each other's hands as they braced for impact. But nothing happened. The three trainers opened their eyes and saw that they were okay. But what happened to Team Rocket and their robot? In a shocking turn of events, the criminal duo, and their robot were wrapped in a mysterious blue aura while being floated in the air.

"Hey, What gives!?" Butch shouted as he struggled to get back on the ground. He was unsuccessful due to the lack of gravity.

"What gives...is that your trap by yours truly and his trusty Dusclops." a male trainer gloated as he pointed at himself and his Dusclops; this trainer was dark-skinned with light blue hair, green eyes, and an outfit that consisted of an orange vest with a green-and-yellow shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange-and-black boots. He had a chill expression on his face and a cocky smirk to boot. "Now if you two jokers are done," the male trainer smiled confidently. "Would you kindly release these trainers' Pokemon and go cause trouble somewhere else?"

"We don't take orders from some blue hair twerp!" Butch exclaimed with agitation in a raspy voice.

"And who are you calling jokers!?" shouted Cassidy, "The only one that's gonna be a joker is you! After we get done with you!"

The male trainer shrugged at Cassidy's outburst and threat. He then focused his attention on the net full of captured Pokemon and proceeded to tell his Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp to burn the net open, so that way the Pokemon could jump or fly down from it. Once that was set and done, Simon, Zachary, and Chloe were happily reunited with their Pokemon.

"Oh Torchic...thank goodness you're safe~" Simon smiled as he cuddled his partner. The chic Pokemon was happy to be reunited with its trainer as it returns Simon's cuddles.

"Haha! Hey! Take it, easy guys, I'm glad you guys are okay too." Zachary laughed as he was getting smothered with nudges and nuzzles from his Pokemon team. The nuzzles kept on coming until Raichu accidentally its trainer and its fellow team members. Except for Sudowoodo, who was immune to electric type attacks.

The male trainer smiled at Simon and the others before returning Dusclops back into it's Pokeball. " _A job well is done Lannister,"_ the trainer thought to himself " _usually I would take the credit...but I'll let these three common trainers take care of these bozos and let them have all the glory. This time."_ and with that, the trainer left the center with the same chilled expression and cocky smirk he had earlier.

"Hey Twerps," said Cassidy "if you're done with the mushy-gushy stuff! My partner would like to get down and go back to stealing-" her sentence was cut short as she and Butch painfully landed back on the ground. Luckily, Cassidy and Butch only had a few bruises and nothing too severe. Their Rhydon mech however...it wasn't so lucky. Half of the machine was either on fire or completely destroyed. Butch got on his knees and was heartbroken to see their robot be destroyed. Especially since he and Dr. Namba worked very hard on it. Cassidy, who was feeling embarrassed, rubbed her temples and told her partner to get on his feet or else she'll literally knock some sense into him. Butch, not wanting to make his partner more angry than she already was, quickly got back on his feet. He then suggested that they make a tactical retreat back to headquarters to report their failure for not catching any Pokemon. But before they could make a run for it, they were once again stopped by Simon, Zachary, and Chloe. And they didn't look too happy.

"I think it's time we teach you two a lesson," said Simon as he arched an eyebrow at the two defeated criminals. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm up for it, It's payback time!" said Zachary.

"Count me in, Simon." Chloe joined in.

Cassidy and Butch were in major trouble and were running out of options. All they can do at this moment was beg and hope the three young trainers would drop this matter and let them go.

"We were just kidding about stealing your Pokemon...hehehe…" said Cassidy as she formed a fake smile and sweated nervously.

"Cassidy's right," said Butch "this was a big misunderstanding. So how about we-" before Butch could finish his sentence, the two agents was zapped by a bolt of electricity.

"Great job Raichu!" said Zachary as he commended the electric type. "I think it's time for these chumps to go."

Simon and Chloe agreed with their friend as they each command their Pokemon to attack the two agents with all of their might.

"Torchic use ember!"

"Mudkip! use water gun and Zigzagoon! use thunder!"

"Raichu! use thunderbolt one more time and Dragonite use dragon rage!"

Once all of the attacks were launched, they all merged and formed a mighty beam that made direct contact with the two agents. "This is gonna hurt…" was the last thing they said before getting hit by the beam and sent flying by the powerful explosion.

"This all your fault Buffy!" shouted Cassidy as she stroked her half-charred hair. "It's gonna take weeks to get all of this dust and ash out of my hair!"

"That's not even close to my name," Butch fired back. "And for the record, it wasn't my fault this time, it was Dr. Limbo's-" but right as he said that, Butch's phone starts to ring. He picks up the phone and before he could even say 'hello' the other person on the line shouted "IT'S NAMBA YOU MORONS AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED WHEN YOU RETURN!" and with that, Dr. Namba hung up the phone and left the two agents feeling even more defeated than they were earlier.

"Well Butch," said Cassidy as she continues to fly through the sky. "I only have one thing to say at this moment."

"And that would be…?" Butch replies as he now had his arms and legs crossed while flying through the sky as well.

"We're blasting off againnnnn…"

-Ding-

"And don't come back!" said Simon before earning a couple of laughs and chuckles from Zachary and Chloe. Suddenly, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny came out to the battlefield and saw the huge commotion for themselves.

"Is everyone okay? Any injuries?" asked Nurse Joy as she checked on the trio's Pokemon. "A trainer told me what happened and I immediately called Officer Jenny!"

"I got here as fast as I could!" replied Officer Jenny, "Okay, you three, start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"I see...so it was Team Rocket. Well, don't worry. I'll be sure to tell the other Jenny's to keep an eye out for those two or anyone else from Team Rocket." said Officer Jenny as she gave Simon, Zachary, and Chloe a thumbs up to reassure them.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny," the trio said in unison. "We really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem. I should be thanking you kids! What you three did was brave, but dangerous, try to be careful next time and call me beforehand. See you around! Enjoy your journey!" and with that, Officer Jenny was off as she drove her police motorbike towards the sunset with Simon and the others waving goodbye to her until she was out of sight.

"So...what are you guys gonna do now?" asked Simon, "I talked to my mom earlier and she said the closest gym is the Petalburg City Gym."

"Hmm...that's a good question…" Zachary mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He looked over at his little sister and asked her if she had any ideas. Chloe was thinking real carefully as she tried to come up with a solution, and it came, in the form of a small grin and a question: "How about we travel along with Simon?"

The thirteen-year-old and fifteen-year-old were surprised by Chloe's question; Simon was processing the question and Zachary crossed his arms before saying "Now Chloe...we need to think about this...this is Simon's first journey and I'm pretty sure he wants to travel alone. Have you ever thought about that?" he asked as he raises an eyebrow at Chloe.

"How do you know Zach? You didn't even ask for his opinion nor did you asked how he felt about it." Chloe countered as she crossed her arms to match her older brother.

Suddenly, the two siblings butted their heads at each other as they were about to get into another heated argument. But before their argument could escalate any further, Simon, quickly intervened and calm the two siblings down before giving them his answer; "I would love for you guys to travel with me...but only if you want to. I mean it could be fun for all three of us to travel through Hoenn together. As...you know...friends." Simon smiled nervously as he rubbed his left arm.

Zachary and Chloe smiled at one another before putting the thirteen-year-old in a group hug.

"After the way, you stood up to those Team Rocket goons," said Chloe "and how determined you were to get all of our Pokemon back, how can I refuse?"

"I agree with that little sis," said Zachary "What you did was pretty brave Simon. And when we first met you, I could tell that you were a nice kid and you have the potential to be an amazing trainer. You just gotta keep working hard."

Hearing those kind and sweet words warmed Simon's heart and nearly made him cry. Simon quickly wiped his tears before proceeding to say "Thank you guys...but you two were amazing as well!"

"Thank You!" Zachary and Chloe replied in unison.

"So it's settled," said Simon as he pumped his fist. "We're going to Petalburg City! But let's go tomorrow...it's getting kinda late...and after today's 'events', I'm a bit exhausted." he says before yawning and stretching. "Agreed." the sibling duo said in unison before heading back to the Pokemon Center to get a good night's rest.

And so, after arriving in Oldale Town, our young hero, Simon Preston, has officially arrived in Oldale Town. Along the way, he has met and befriended Pokemon Trainers Zachary and Chloe Tsubuya, registered for the Annual Pokemon League, and has thwarted two Team Rocket agents from capturing and stealing Pokemon from the Oldale Pokemon Center. Now, our three young heroes are resting for the night before heading off to their next location; Petalburg City. What kind of Pokemon will Simon catch and add to his team? Who was that mysterious trainer? And will we see Cassidy and Butch again!? Find out next time, as the journey continues.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Whoo! Now the adventure truly begins. Also, yay the companions are here and I hope I got Cassidy and Butch's personalities right (or at least, kinda close to how they were in the anime). But otherwise that, what did you guys think of the second episode? Any predictions or theories about the mystery trainer and his Dusclops? Tell me what you guys think and leave a review while you're at it. Until next time guys! Stay awesome.**_


End file.
